Open Eyes
by Dmayflower
Summary: Her voice was rough because she hadnt spoken in so long but to him it was the most beautiful sound.


**Hi everyone! The first part of this story is Lucy in the Arena so if you havent read that then go read it before this! I wasn't expecting to be writing this but it was highly recomended so i said why not:) hope you enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

Darkness. That was all she could see, her everything had become darkness and it was maddening. When did the darkness begin and end? Who was she before this? Nothing was everything and there was no escape. She didn't know when it happened or why but something changed. She began to...feel. The darkness had begun to fade into a white haze that with it brought the colors. Blues, reds, and pinks. She could sense movement and no longer did she float within the deepest recesses of her mind. Next came the sounds, confusing sounds. Crying, a name being called out, and grave voices discussing inevitability. But one voice that rang above all others brought the light that comforted her lonely heart. It was always there, with the colors but for some reason this voice scared the darkness away pulling her closer to the surface. She wanted to climb higher but always that darkness pulled her back. The voice never gave up always willing her, pleading for her to awaken. So close. Soon,soon.

Wendy walked with Charle through the hospital lobby to the elevator. Today was the marking of Lucy's third month in the hospital. She was healed and physically perfectly healthy, but her mind was still damaged. The doctors had explained it to them like this: "She has escaped, the pain and her fear was too much to bear. Her mind locked herself in. The only way for her to wake up is for the mind to heal itself". The guild had mourned this but held hope that she was strong enough to get better and return soon. When the second month passed everyone had begun to move on. But not Natsu, he practically lived at the hospital now, never leaving Lucy's side. Wendy had come today because Erza had sent her to fetch Natsu. He hadn't been on a single job and they all knew he needed the money. Wendy would stay at the hospital in his place while he went, but Erza was right, he needed to be around the "living". Her eyes welled up as she stepped off the elevator on to the fourth flour. She wished Lucy would wake up soon, maybe then Natsu would become himself once more.

Natsu stared out the window as he sat next to his sleeping beauty. He held her hand twirling his thumb into her palm, the smooth skin felt comforting on his rough hands. He talked and talked to her, never stopping as the days passed. He looked back at her face and used his free hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes. Trailing his fingers every so slightly over her eyelashes down her nose and then to her full lips. A tear fell from his eye and he gasped in surprise as he wiped it away. No more tears he chastised, she was alive and would wake up soon. He had to be smiling when she first saw him anything else would be unacceptable. He bent over to where his head rested beside her on the bed when the hand he was holding slightly twitched. At that moment Wendy entered the room smiling as she greeted him and the sleeping Lucy. She grew quiet as Natsu held his hand up to stop her. Standing he leaned over Lucy running his hand through her hair, touching her shoulders, tacking her hand back into his own. "Lucy?" her hand squeezed his back and suddenly the wave of pent up desperation crashed into his heart and his head swam. He started calling to Lucy over and over as color began to once again light her pale skin. He didn't notice Wendy as she slowly walked to the other side of Lucy's bed, tears streaming down her face. Charle floated above Wendy watching in silent anticipation. The world stilled as Lucy's long eyelashes fluttered and once again opened. Natsu's heart beat painfully as he peered into chocolate brown eyes that searched through the blinding light for his face. "Lucy..?" Her lips twitched into a grin as Natsu's knees finally gave out on him. Wendy was now sobbing hugging Lucy as she tried to sit up. Her hand reached for Natsu's ignoring the IV that pulled at her skin. "Lucy.." she placed her hands over his lips shushing him as he now realized he was crying. She caught a tear on her finger and watched it as it disappeared. "This is real?" her voice was rough from not talking for so long but it was so beautiful. Nodding his head frantically he stood and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "This is real!" such happiness unlike anything he had ever known. Never again would he ask for anything. "Natsu?" he pulled back ever so slightly to look into her eyes, "hm?' she leaned forward and brushed her pale lips on his every so briefly, "I love you.". She giggled as they fell into each other kissing. Oh what joy to live in the light.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
